Fairytail's new slayer
by animewolf11
Summary: The gang like every other day was out on a mission. They meet a girl. A very rowdy girl who surprisingly was the person they were looking for. She was a trouble maker. stealing things, breaking things and the person who sent the job to the guild had enough of her and put up a huge reward catching the eye of the team. scarily enough she was a dragon slayer... mystic dragon slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS A NEW STORY I WANT TO WRITE BECAUSE IM TAKING A BREAK FROM MY SOUL REATER FANFIC FOR NOW. BUT ME AND MY BEST FRIEND ORION CAME UP WITH THIS DURING CLASS. WE GOT SO BORED I STARTED TALKING ABOUT ANIME AND FAIRYTAIL AND STUFF THEN THIS HAPPENED. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

"You are my child" the huge red and black dragon said in a deep guttural voice. The small girl looked up at the giant creature with no fear." W..Where's m..my m..mommy and d..daddy" the little girl cried. "My name is Huojin you will recognize me as your father now" the dragon growled. "Y..your my d..daddy now" the little girl cried. "That is right young one, your name is akazaya darklock now kid", the dragon said. "I..i don't remember anything" the little girl now named akazaya cried. "BRAT! IF YOU LIVE WITH ME YOU WILL STOP THAT WHINING AND SHUT UP!" the dragon roared shaking the ground and making akazaya fall on the ground. "o..ow" she stuttered as stood up and looked at the dragon. He reached out a big talon and whipped the tear carefully off her face.

"Now akazaya I will teach you magic so you know how to defend yourself when im gone" the dragon said slowly. The girl looked up at him examining him carefully. "you'll leave me soon" akazaya asked barely in a whisper." yes kid and trust me its for a good reason" Huojin said. the girl looked up at him again, this time smiling with a huge childish grin that made Huojin's iron heart melt. "I can tell I will have some trouble with you" he said with a smirk. Akazaya's smile grew and the dragon bent his head down to give the girl a hug.

"You child, I hope, will make the world a better place" Huojin said as the girl hugged him. "Daddy what's magic?" Akazaya asked innocently." Magic my kid is what flows through you". magic gives you a sense of power!" magic is what makes you stronger ad you have to get stronger to protect those you love", Huojin said. Akazaya looked up at him. "Daddy what are you... you don't look like me... im tiny!" she said examining herself and the dragon." I kid am a rare dragon! I am a mystic dragon"! dragons with two types of magic power"! and you kid are going to be a mystic dragon slayer" the dragon said proudly. akazaya seemed to sense the pride in what it meant to be a dragon because she started smirking and she puffed out her chest. "HAHA! see that's it kid! have pride in who you are! don't let anyone bring you down"! the dragon exclaimed as he laughed, happily watching the girl learn what pride feels like.

"So what's a mystic dragon slayer do?" akazaya asked. "That kid is when you learn to use your magic to learn dragon slaying abilities... it was once used to slay dragons but I hope one day you can make good use of this power and change this world for the better and safer place" Huojin said. Akazaya nodded. "ok lets start shall we" Huojin smirked as akazaya nodded. "Just to let you know kid.. this magic isn't easy" Huojin said. Akazaya smiled. "I'm ready.. the sooner I learn the faster I can make your dream come true daddy!" Akazaya said. "That's my girl" Huojin said.

**OK YEAH SUCKY ENDING AND SO FAR REEEAAALLLLYYY SLOW AND BORING BUT I CAN PROMISE YOU THIS WILL GET BETTER LATER! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW AND JUNK LIKE THAT ANYWAYS THANK YOU!**


	2. The leave

**HI CHAPTER TWO! YAY! OK NOTHIN TO TALK ABOUT! READ AND ENJOY!**

Akazaya's *POV*

I cried for days when I found my father gone. I was younger unlike now, and I was lost. Then I remembered his words the day I first met him. '' I hope that one day you, my child , can make the world a better place''. Those were his exact words. When I couldn't find him anywhere I looked in the cave where he normally sleeps. I found many things there and on the floor carved into stone where writing. it said: Akazaya, my child, You will one day change the world. and I want you to know there are many dangers in the world and that is why the world needs to change. These gifts will help you change the world and hopefully you don't cause anyone trouble. Make new friends and find something worth fighting for.

your handsome and loving father,

Huojin

That was the writing my father left for me. The gifts were unusual and I never bothered to really look at them. Until now. This is the day I decide to leave my familiar surroundings and move on in the world. And i'm gonna make sure my father is proud of me when I see him again.

Narrator's *POV*

Akazaya finally stepped into the cave. It was the first time she's been there ever since she found her father gone and she was curious as to what the gifts he left her will do. She walked to the deepest parts of the cave and found the writing on the ground and the gifts still there radiating an brilliant light in the dark. She stepped forward and grabbed the first gift. It was a belt. It was made of dragon scales and the color was the same as he father's scales: black and red.

She put it on her waist and it gave her a sense of comfort. she felt as if while she wore that belt her father was with her. she grabbed the next gift. it seemed to be some kind of shoulder band. once she put it on she felt excruciating pain go up her right arm. she quickly ripped off the band and looked at her right shoulder. there was some kind of ruin, it was black and when she touched it the pain went away. she examined it carefully. she touched it again and this time something unexpected happened. She apparently unlocked a hidden message that she didn't see before. her father taught her about all sorts of magic, and at that moment she remembered one that her father talked about. it was a type of spell that shows hidden things when something else was disturbed. she looked closely at the message and realized it was from her father. it said:

This is my second gift, this is to help you fight for what you believe in.

don't use this for petty matters this ruin will unlock an powerful sword.

its called the dragon scale.

its made entirely out of the scales of a dragon and my own steel is added to it for extra strength.

remember my child I believe in you.

always move ahead and never move back.

your father, Huojin

She smiled at the writing and looked around. she saw nothing more and smiled. Wherever her father may be, he still cared and must have left for a reason. She walked towards the outskirts of the forest and seen a city. She stepped into the blinding light of the sun, not used to the exposer since she lived in the forest blocking the sun, She turned around. She gave one last look towards the forest she grew up in and left this time for good. See ya soon, dad She murmered as she walked away.

**YAY! I HONESTLY REALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER! IT WAS REALLY SLOW BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR SURE IS WHERE THINGS GET BUSY. HOPE U LIKE! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR REVIEW AND MAYBE FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE CHAPTER AND STUFF! SEE YA!**


	3. The new friend and The new Enemys

**HEY MY WIERD OTAKU FRIENDS IM A WIERD OTAKU TOO SO DONT GET OFFENDED WERE ALL WIERD LETS EMBRACE IT! YEAH AHEM ANYWAY LETS JUST GET ON WITH THIS STORY SEE YA**

Narrator's *POV*

Akazaya immediately found out what her father meant by changing the world. People fighting over money, food, magic and odd enough, people themselves. Children starving, people fighting, merchants doing false trade, and even council members who serve as protectors or police on the street doing horrible and evil things along with bad and evil people who should be thrown in jail. What a cruel world huh? oh its just the world of people with no magic the world with magic is 20x worse. don't get caught up Akazaya.

Akazaya's *POV*

I walked down the streets with my black hoodie over my head, hands in the pockets of my red and blue galaxy like jeans, and the sound of fighting fresh in my ears. I've been hearing it a lot lately, the sound of wind moving as if something was flying and the cruelest laughter. This time I had enough. If an innocent person has been almost beat to death every morning for the past week I have to do something right? yeah I do.

I walked quickly but silently as I twisted through the long and dark alleyways of some run down city. I hear the fighting getting louder and as I got closer I saw something unexpected. There were 4 boys a year younger than me. Like 12 or 13 but who cares I'm 14 I can easily take em' on! In front of them was a huge egg that had swirly patters on it that was blue and silver. They were throwing rocks at it! It was already cracked and if i looked close enough I could tell it had already hatched what, like a few hours ago? I don't care all I know is that whatever they were trying to hit with the rocks was avoiding them like its life depended on it, and it seemed like it did at the moment.

Huge wave of anger washed over me. I had it with people, dragons and animals are way better. "YO! Jerks!" i yelled catching the 4 boys' attention. "Who ya' callin' jerks eh?!" one of the boys growled as he dropped his rocks. "You idiot, isn't it obvious?" i added just for fun and all of them seemed really pissed at that. "come on guys lets beat her!" the first boy yelled while lunging at me with his fist outreached without defending his face at all and no stance what so ever, I sighed perfectly annoyed with the tough guy vibe they gave without actually being tough what so ever. I grabbed his fist and spun him arround so that i pinned that arm to his sholder blade sending the pain that comes with that move through his arm making him scream like a little girl. I laughed, i laughed so hard that I let go and he aimed a good strong pumch to the stomcah while i was disrtacted. But it wasn't enough to actually damage me badly. I glared at him and aimed a perfectly precise uppercut kick right under his chin sending him spiriling upward with a shout.

His friends watched as he flew up until he was out of sight and looked at me with anger and fear. "Stay away freak! This isnt over! Maybe you both can be friends!" one of the boys yelled as he and the rest made a run for it. I was highly tempted to chase after them with my superior speed but i remembered the egg and stopped myself. I glaced in its direction and saw a large egg shell, that whatever came out of the egg was holding to defend itself from the rocks, shaking uncontrolably, and a pure ice blue eye staring straight at me. I walked toward whatever was behind the shell and the shaking got worse and the eye disapeared behind the shell so I stopped. "hello?, im not gonna hurt ya' as you just saw i saved you" i said trying to get a response. I sighed and moved closer slowly so that whatever it was wouldnt get scared and run off but it made a squeak as i got closer to touch the shell and slid back quickly.

I sighed again and walked backwards so that my back touched the brick wall behind me, and I slid down it so that I was siting on the ground with my head against the wall and my nose pointed to the clouds. "T..thank you" a small squeaky voice came out from behind the egg shell. I whipped my head toward the sound to see a tail disappear behind the shell. I smiled. "No problem" I said as I focused my attention back to the sky. "what's your name?" I asked. " Those people call me freak, I guess that's my name" the voice said somewhat sadly. I growled clearly angered. "that's not your name! Those boys were being jerks cause they know you cant defend yourself!" I yelled. I looked towards where the egg was sitting and saw a cat, the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. Ice blue eyes, star shaped patch of black fur over one of the eyes, white fur everywhere except for the belly (that was black too) , and a long black tail with a white tip. "D..do you know my name?" the cat asked hopefully. I snapped out of my daze and shook my head. "No... but i can give you one if you want me to". The small cat looked hopeful and nodded. "w..would you?" she asked."of course! yeah I will! let me think first though... I got it! I'll name you Icis! (Ice-sis)". The cat looked really happy and jumpped into my arms crying. I laughed. " Dont cry, I'll be your best friend forever and protect you always." said clearly happy to have my fst friend since coming to the world of humans.

"Thank you!" Icis cried happily. my stomach growled loudly and I blushed. "How about I find us something to eat?" i asked. Icis' stomach growled loudly leaving her blushing and i laughed. "I'll take that as a yes". and so began a new friendship and also new enemys.

**SO YEAH TOOK FOREVER ON THIS CHAPTER SORRY ABOUT THAT IM DEALING WITH THE PROCESS OFMOVING TO A NEW HOUSE AND NOT HAVING WIFI AND PLUS SCHOOL SUCKS AND SO YA ANYWAY HERE YA GO ILL TRY TO HAVE CHAPTER 4 DONE BY NEXT WEEK OR SOMETHING SEE YA!**


End file.
